Malchik Gay
by KatSnape
Summary: Um novo e inusitado sentimento muda a vida de duas pessoas


Malchik Gay  
( By Katrina Snape )  
  
Aviso: Fanfic desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos por conter cenas fortes. N/A: Essa fic foi feita baseada na música da dupla russa t.A.T.u, , Malchik Gay, e o casal é Snape/Remus.  
  
Já era noite em Hogwarts, onde um homem caminhava a passos lentos no jardim, imaginando se agora realmente perdera o juízo de vez. Uma simples gentileza! Bastara um sorriso, quase impossível de ser notado, mas fora tudo que precisou para seu coração disparar. Como seus sentimentos poderiam ter mudado de tal forma tão repentinamente? Ele, Lupin, não compreendia.  
  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau, homossexual )  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau ,homossexual )  
  
Em uma das torres do castelo, o Mestre das Poções estava na janela observando a lua cheia que brilhava onipotente no céu de estrelas sobre ele.  
"Droga" pensou. "O que diabos está acontecendo?" Imagens em flash passaram em sua mente. Primeiro ele mesmo, em sua masmorra, preparando a poção de retardamento para o professor Lupin . Depois viu ainda a si próprio com o cálice nas mãos, a caminho da sala do mesmo. Então a visão que teve foi um olhar intenso e observador, lançado por Remus após um breve momento de descontração de Snape. Agora o pensamento parara, e Severus apenas voltara a observar a escuridão a sua frente. Algo atraiu a sua atenção e ele abaixou os olhos, vendo então o rapaz para o qual suas memórias se desviaram.  
Tão belo e inocente. Mas Snape afasta esse pensamento com as mãos em um aceno impaciente.  
- Não...é impossível. - murmurou.  
--- Sentindo-se observado, o rapaz no jardim ergue os olhos a ponto de ver uma sombra desaparecendo devagar na iluminada torre.  
  
Handsome  
( Lindo )  
Tender  
( Carinhoso )  
Soft  
( Suave )  
Why do you look right through me  
( Por que você olha para mim )  
Thinking  
( Pensando )  
"No"  
( "Não" )  
  
As semanas seguintes foram uma tortura. Os dois tinham que se enfrentar, afinal a vista de todos, se odiavam. Mas ao menos Lupin não podia mais evitar um olhar carinhosos ou um sorriso terno, sempre que cruzava com Snape. Esse por sua vez, não podia entender o que acontecia dentro de si, então o ignorava.  
I can't deny my fellings  
( Não posso negar que meus sentimentos )  
Growing strong  
( estão se fortalecendo )  
I try to keep believing  
( eu tento continuar acreditando, )  
Dreaming on  
( Sonhando )  
  
A razão obrigava-o a fazer isso, desviar o olhar sempre que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas demonstrava algum afeto. Mas por dentro, o que realmente queria era retribuir todo esse sentimento de alguma forma, mas se sentia incapacitado. Sempre tão frio e arrogante! Como poderia de uma hora para outra sair distribuindo sorrisos pelos corredores? E pior, para alguém que sempre considerara um adversário, um inimigo!!  
"Não!" ele pensou." É totalmente impossível."  
Essa parecia agora ser a sua palavra favorita.  
"Impossível" ...soava bem.  
"Impossível"...palavra forte e direta. Pensando nisso, entrou em sua masmorra, para a habitual tortura que era a dupla Grifinória & Sonserina juntas.  
  
And every time I see you  
( E toda vez que o vejo )  
I crave more  
( o desejo mais )  
  
Longe dali, um tempo depois, a aula de D.C.A.T. terminava. - Bem, como podem ver, essas criaturinhas tanto podem ser muito assustadoras, quanto podem vir a ser um grande divertimento. Ele apontava para algumas cinzas que aparentavam terem sido o resultado de uma experiência com um bicho-papão. O sinal tocou e os alunos alegremente saíram da sala. Um pouco depois, sentado em sua escrivaninha, Remus observava sua próxima turma adentrar na sala fazendo barulho. Ele sorriu quando uma mão logo ergueu-se no ar. - Sim, senhorita Granger? - É verdade que nós vamos trabalhar de novo com bichos-papões? - ela questionou, ansiosa. O professor hesitou. - Er...bem, eu...eu pensava que poderia...passar algo diferente talvez... - Ah, professor, deixa o bicho-papão! - uma voz lamentosa pediu. - É professor... - Ah...se é o que vocês querem... - ele hesita de novo - tudo bem então... A turma dá vivas.  
  
I wanna pull you closer  
( quero puxar você para perto )  
Closer  
( perto )  
Closer  
( perto )  
Closer  
( perto de mim )  
but you leave me felling frozen  
( mas você me faz sentir a sua frieza )  
  
"Ao menos assim ele ficará perto de mim..." Remus pensava. - Bem, vamos começar com...Senhor Weasley...  
Ron tremeu e se aproximou. O professor destrancou o armário e pulou para longe quando uma enorme tarântula materializou-se no ar e caiu no chão. - R...riddikulus! - o garoto gritou ,e logo tudo o que havia na frente de todos era uma bola oval e peluda. - Vai...Hermione! A garota correu e logo uma figura diforme apareceu. - O que é? - alguns alunos sussurraram entre si, curiosos. Mas ninguém soube ao certo o que era aquilo, pois Hermione tampou a visão de todos e berrou o feitiço a plenos pulmões, fechando os olhos com força. Assim, a figura desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça. De repente, Lupin sente alguém puxando a manga de sua capa. - Posso ir? Por favor... - era Neville. - Er....sim... - ele acena lentamente com a cabeça. O menino em um salto toma o lugar da garota, e a fumaça se transforma em Snape, com um sorriso sarcástico se desenhando nos lábios. Um tremor repentino faz Remus compreender então o que se passava consigo mesmo e caminhar de volta a sua escrivaninha, se sentando com a cabeça entre as mãos. "Por Merlin ,diga que isso não está acontecendo...não posso..."  
  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau, homossexual )  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau, homossexual )  
  
Uma tempestade de risos explodiu após o feitiço de Neville atingir o falso Snape. Remus nem se atrevia a erguer os olhos. Após o garoto, foram Parvati e Lino Jordan, e então mais uma vez, Neville. Assim o bicho-papão dissipou-se em fumaça negra. Os estudantes gargalhavam alto ainda, quando alguém encostado na porta bateu palmas devagar. - Muito bem Lupin. Vejo que a melhor fora de ensinar a esses idiotas para você é me ridicularizando...bom saber. Com o coração aos saltos, Remus viu Snape dar meia volta, as vestes farfalhando nas costas, e ir embora porta a fora. Tropeçando nas próprias pernas, o rapaz tenta alcançá-lo em vão, pois ao virar um corredor, ele já havia desaparecido.  
  
I can be  
( eu posso ser )  
All you need  
( tudo o que você precisa )  
Won't you, please  
( por que você, por favor )  
Stay with me  
( não fica comigo )  
  
Arrastando os pés, arrasado, Lupin volta para a sala, dispensa a turma, e senta em uma das cadeiras dos alunos. - Está tudo bem professor? Harry preocupado, indaga. - Sim, sim Harry...só me deixe por aqui agora, sim? - Claro professor. - disse ele, tentando imaginar como e por que uma pessoa se importaria tanto com a atitude do seboso do Snape. Finalmente sozinho, Remus novamente enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. - Burro, burro, burro - suspirou - como sou estúpido! Sentia-se infeliz agora.  
  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau, homossexual )  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau ,homossexual )  
  
O Salão Principal já estava lotado para o jantar. Na mesa dos professores o clima era tenso. Lado a lado, Remus Lupin e Severus Snape mal se encaravam. Ambos não tocaram na comida, até que, unindo toda a coragem que lhe restara, Snape pousa a mão sobre a de Lupin, que descansava sobre a toalha de linho branco. Estremecendo e corando, o maroto olha para o lado sem entender, e fixa então o olhar no professor de Poções. Esse então diz: - Precisa se alimentar, se não a Poção não fará efeito... - seu tom era preocupado. - Nunca vou te entender Severus... - Remus deixou escapar. - Ninguém poderia...pelo menos agora... E dizendo isso, levantou-se e foi embora.  
  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
( Desculpas e mais desculpas )  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau, homossexual )  
  
Realmente, nunca o entenderia. Um tirano amargo, sem sentimentos, mas como poderia dizer palavras tão doces de repente? E o que diabos ele quis dizer com aquele "pelo menos agora..."? Nunca compreenderia a personalidade de Severus... Se decidira, tinha que falar com ele! Já não podia mais suportar... Seu coração estava apertado, tinha que dizer a ele o que sentia, por mais absurdo que fosse.  
E era o que iria fazer...  
  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau, homossexual )  
Can't erase what I feel  
( Não podem apagar o que sinto )  
  
Snape andava rapidamente, com sua expressão mal-humorada de sempre. Caminhava sem dificuldade pela multidão de alunos, afinal, era temido por todos. Quando chegou a um corredor vazio, sentiu-se aliviado.  
Gostava do silêncio.  
Mas sua paz foi interrompida bruscamente. Uma mão? Sim, uma mão o puxara para dentro de uma sala secreta. Recuperando-se do choque e pronto para ralhar com quem quer que fosse, Snape perdeu a fala.  
- Remus... - sussurrou.  
  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau, homossexual )  
  
- Severus eu.... - Remus gaguejava. - Não diga nada... - Snape sussurrou. Ele se aproximou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos do maroto, que fechou os olhos. Severus avançou o rosto lentamente, envolvendo-o nos braços e o beijando lenta e demoradamente nos lábios. Abraçando o homem a sua frente com ternura, Remus enlaçava seus braços no pescoço de Snape, e o encostara na parede, intensificando o beijo cada vez mais.  
  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau, homossexual )  
Choking  
( Sufocando)  
Back Emotion  
(Emoções)  
  
As mãos percorriam os corpos e as respirações ofegavam. Entorpecidos, ambos cediam a seus impulsos. Snape fechava os olhos, delirando, enquanto Lupin descia com beijos por sua nuca e, devagar, desabotoava a longa capa negra que ele trajava. Logo, Severus ficava apenas com uma blusa branca, já desabotoada. Ele fez Lupin olhar em seus olhos, segurando-o pelo queixo, dando-lhe outro beijo apaixonado, enquanto as mãos se entrelaçavam fortemente, deixando à mostra seus desejos desesperados.  
  
I try to keep on hoping  
( eu tento continuar na esperança )  
For a way  
( por um caminho )  
  
Olhares intensos e demorados, gemidos de tesão que eram abafados com beijos longos e molhados... Até que os rostos se separaram. - O que foi? – perguntou Remus, ofegante. - Não ouviu? – Severus indaga, os olhos ainda mareados de desejo. - Ãh? - Escute...  
Snape levara a mão direita de Remus ao próprio peito, de onde ele pode sentir o coração acelerado do companheiro.  
  
A reason for as both to  
( Uma razão para nós )  
Come in  
( nos )  
Close  
( Aproximarmos )  
  
- Não entendo... – o professor de D.C.A.T. começara a indagar, mas foi interrompido por um impetuoso e possessivo beijo nos lábios. - Remus eu... O maroto parecia finalmente compreender, e observava fundo nos olhos do homem a sua frente, tendo a impressão de que logo ouviria o que mais esperara e desejara ouvir, desde muito tempo atrás.  
  
I long for you to hold me  
( Eu desejo que você me tenha)  
Like your boyfriend ... does  
( Como seu namorado....faz.... )  
  
Durante muito, Remus pensara que Severus tinha um outro alguém, pois não entendia como o colega poderia viver com a ausência do mais maravilhoso sentimento, o amor...mas agora, olhando nos olhos do homem a frente, tudo o que Remus via era apenas um garoto de 15 anos, impopular e carente de afeto, carinho, ...e felicidade.  
  
And Thouh my dream is  
( meu sonho vai )  
Slowly fading  
( lentamente se desmanchando )  
  
Teve uma época em que até mesmo sentira seu sonho se desmanchando....por causa do modo de agir do Mestre das Poções, o qual agora, parecia buscar palavras suficientemente exatas, as quais , Remus esperava, pudessem retirar todas as incertezas de seu coração, dando lugar a apenas um sentimento...que agora viria mais forte do que nunca.  
  
I wanna be the object  
  
( Eu quero ser o objeto )  
object  
( objeto )  
object  
( objeto )  
object  
( objeto )  
Of your passion but is hopeless  
( De sua paixão, mas isso é impossível)  
  
Seria de Severus agora mesmo, só queria uma palavra...apenas diga alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...Remus implorava, em pensamento. Já achava impossível ocorrer o que esperava, até que Snape abaixou os olhos, para depois dizer em voz suave e baixa.  
- A muito estou para lhe dizer...que sou muito grato pelo carinho que demostras ter por mim..  
Remus deixou escapar uma exclamação de desgosto.  
- Por Merlin, Severus, eu...  
Mas o professor o interrompeu.  
- Foi o único jeito que encontrei para dizer "eu te amo ".  
  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau, homossexual )  
Malchik Gay  
( Garoto mau ,homossexual )  
  
Antes que Remus pudesse dizer alguma coisa,( se bem que ele mal conseguia abrir a boca) Severus o abraçou, com força, jogando ali o turbilhão de sentimentos que o afligira durante todas aquelas semanas.  
- Eu também o amo, Severus. – Remus conseguiu dizer, sorrindo, um  
pouco depois. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz antes.  
- Venha...vamos para as masmorras.... – Snape disse maliciosamente,  
apertando a mão do professor entre a sua própria.  
  
Fim. 


End file.
